scratchpadvideofandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Pickles (character)
'Tommy Pickles '''is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon cartoon, ''Rugrats. He is voiced by E.G. Daily. Bio *Age: 1 *Clothing: Blue shirt, diaper *Allies: Stu (father), Didi (mother), Dil (younger brother) Grandpa Lou (paternal grandfather, deceased), Grandma Lulu (paternal grandstepmother, deceased), Grandpa Boris (maternal grandfather, deceased), Grandma Minka (maternal grandmother, deceased) Drew (uncle), Charlotte (aunt), Chuckie Finster (best friend), Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille (wife), Kylie Pickles (daughter), Klonoa Pickles (daughter), William X, Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Groove Heart Bear-X *Enemies: Angelica (cousin), Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Timmy McNulty, Terry McNulty, Todd McNulty, Ty McNulty, Teddy McNulty Counterparts *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends; both are blue and funny) *Ten Cents (TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse) *Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog; both are blue) *Orson Pig (Garfield and Friends) *Sawtooth (Wacky Races) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Aerobic Al or Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss/The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *''Buster Baxter'' (Postcards from Buster) *SpongeBob SquarePants or Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons/The Bart Simpson Show) *Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Kirby (Kirby) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Stan Marsh (South Park) *P.J. Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bobby Hill (King of the Hill) *Toaster, Lampy or Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) *Captain Crandell (Teamo Supremo) *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) *Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Shrek (Shrek) * Phineas Flynn or Baljeet Tjinder (Phineas and Ferb) *Bambi (Bambi) *Gnomeo (Gnomeo and Juliet (2011)) *Marty McFly (Back to the Future) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Woody (Toy Story) *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neturon) *Steve Smith (American Dad) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) *Captain Olimar (Pikmin) *Pingu (Pingu) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer) *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Big Bird, Ernie, or Grover (Sesame Street) *Eddy or Ed (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Finn (Adventure Time) *Mordecai (Regular Show; both are blue) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Jay Jay (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians (2012)) *Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Bob Parr or Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *RJ (Over the Hedge) *Rupert Bear (Rupert) *Emmet (The LEGO Movie) *Willy the Bee (Maya the Bee/Movie) *Montgomery Moose (The Get Along Gang; both wear blue shirts and are both leaders) Gallery File:Tommy'sFirstBirthday.png|Tommy's first appearance in Tommy's First Birthday TommyUcrying ad.jpg|Tommy crying File:TommyandChuckie.jpg|Tommy with Chuckie File:TommyandKimi.jpg|Tommy with Kimi File:Tommy,PhilandLil.jpg|Tommy with Phil and Lil File:TommyandAngelica.jpg|Tommy with Angelica File:TommyandSusie.jpg|Tommy with Susie in her debut File:DilandTommy.jpg|Tommy and his brother, Dil File:AngryTommy-TheSlide.jpg|"Angelica, you made him cry" In The Slide File:TommyinTheRugratsMovie.jpg|Tommy in The Rugrats Movie File:TommyinRugratsinParis.jpg|Tommy in Rugrats In Paris: The Movie File:TommyinTheRugratsGoWild.jpg|Tommy in Rugrats Go Wild Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Rugrats Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Babies Category:Pet Owners Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Brothers Category:Young Heroes Category:Nicktoons Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Non-Nintendo/Non-Sega Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Blue Characters Category:Nintendo characters